Naruto and Inuyasha Newsboys Drama
by Kikyo Hatake
Summary: The characters from Naruto and Inuyasha are on vacation from TV and there hangin out with some special guest from different shows. Hope you enjoy!
1. Part 1

Naruto and Inuyasha News boys Drama pt1.  
Scene one Pain through a game (intro: Under they sky rye star remixz)

Inuyasha: Hey Kakashi, you know were not going to be filming for a while so what do you want to do?  
Kakashi: Read my precious new book.  
Inuyasha: You mean those cheesy romance novels?  
Kakashi: There not cheesy there intensifying man!! tears  
Inuyasha: If you say so.

Inuyasha hears kagome,kikyo, songa, and kagura talking in the background.

Inuyasha: How about I make a little bet with you. We play my video game and If I win, which I pretty much will, I get the girls and your romance novels.  
Kakashi: I thought you said they were chessy.  
Inuyasha: i just want to see the look on your face when you lose.  
Kakashi: And if I win I get to keep my 'cheesy' romance novels, Iget the girls, and I get to sell your sword on ebay.

Sesshomorru is on ebay waiting for the sword. Kakashi wins and gets into a fight with inuyasha over it.

Scene two Miroku gets plunged

Kagome and Miroku go out to find Inuyasha but instead they find Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Kagome gets emotional and takes off Inuyasha goes after her and leaves miroku Kikyo alone.

Miroku: I guess it's just us two.

Kikyo gives him a questionable look. Miroku does something to make her hit him. She hits then plunges him with her plung and arrow. Sango saw him and gave him an extra wack. It made him feel really guilty.

TBC... Ending: Give me a Reason By: Utada Hikaru 


	2. Part 2

Pt.2 Scene three The make up Song

Kakashi, Inuyasha, and Iruka agree to help Miroku win Sango's heart back. They make up a dance routine along with the song. And he wins her heart.

Scene Four The Tea Move

Naruto goes over Hinata's house to give her a birthday present and Hinata decides that this was her chance to make her move.

Naruto: Hey Hinata!! I just tcame to say happy birthday!! I got you something too!!(he handed her the gift)  
Hinata: Um... Thanks.  
Naruto: No problem!  
Hinata: Um... some tea.  
Naruto: Sure!! Thanks.  
Hinata: Ramen.

A light shines in the room and and a chior sings a heavenly chorus.

Naruto: Ramen? I would Love some Ramen (British accent). Yes, please, my dear lady.  
Hinata: (He called me dear lady, I should treat him with Ramen more often.)

After the ramen and tea Naruto leaves but he says something first.

Naruto: Happy birthday again Hinata!! And thanks for the ramen we shoiuld hang out more often.  
Hinata: Naruto.

TBC... 


	3. Part 3

Naruto and InuYasha Newsboys Drama

Naruto and InuYasha Newsboys Drama

Pt. 3

Scene 5: "ROMAN NUMERALS"

Naruto takes Hinata out for a quiet dinner but ends up in the midst of a secret revenge that was stirred by this…

Kakashi: Aye, Jiraiya don't you think this book is awesome?

Jiraiya: Yeahehea!!! Hey where'd the book go?!?

They spot Naruto running off with the book laughing hysterically. They run after him.

Jiraiya: hey! Get back here you little book stealer!!!

Naruto: so Hinata (at the restaurant) what do you want to eat?

Hinata: umm… chicken teriyaki. ^^

Naruto: ohhhh chef?!?! Were ready to order!!!

Chef1 (Jiraiya): Yes, what the young couple like?

Hinata blushes.

Naruto: umm…. Hinata would like to have some chicken teriyaki and I would like to have some ramen noodles please!!!!!!

Chef1: Okay, CHICKEN TERIYAKI AND ROMAN NUMERALS!!!!

Naruto: No, sir, I said Ramen Noodles.

Chef1: Alright son I heard you the first time. ROMAN NUMERALS AND CHICKEN TERIYAKI!!!!

Naruto: I said Ramen Noodles!!!

Chef2 (Kakashi): We heard you the first time! Roman numerals and Chicken Teriyaki!!! Order up!!!!

Naruto: MnnnnAhhhhhhh!!! I said Ramen Noodles!!!

Hinata: Why are you so angry Naruto?

Naruto: It's nothing Hinata how about we go wherever you want to go.

Hinata: Okay. (**That was weird**)

NIND NIND NIND NIND NIND NIND

Scene 6: "SAKURA'S POCKY"

Kakashi: C'mon! You have 237 more laps to go.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei. We've already ran 236. Can we please take a break and eat I'm starving.

Naruto: I'm gonna die. I need my (music plays and a light shines over Naruto) RAMEN!!!

Sasuke kept running.

3 hours later.

Naruto: ok (deep breath) ok (deep breath) we're done. Now I can go eat my (it happens again, except he cries this time) ramen.

Kakashi: just one more thing. You have to climb that 130 foot tree.

All 3: WHAT!!!

Kakashi: (laughs) Just kidding. You can eat.

While they ate Naruto saw two stick of pocky and took them.

Naruto: ramen and pocky! (Whispering) my favorite!

Sakura: now for desert. My Pocky!!! (Looks around) Hey whoever stole my pocky will die!!!

Kakashi: I'm sure it's around here somewhere.

Naruto put a stick by Sasuke and the other by Kakashi he knew Sakura would kill him if she caught him with it.

Naruto: Sasuke and Kakashi have it!!!

Sakura: Grrr!!!

Kakashi: I didn't bring pocky.

Sasuke: Me neither.

Sakura: So you took mine. You're dead!!!

Sakura turned red with anger and walked towards them and they bagged back slowly. (Sakura didn't play about her pocky) naruto laughed. First Sakura took down Kakashi. (She actually took down her sensei!)

Sakura: Get ready! I'm sending you to the hospital.

Sasuke: Uh…nooooo… (Sakura kept walking toward him with her first bald stay back….nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

TBC…………..


	4. Part 4

Scene 7: Wanna Play

Inuyasha asked kakashi if he would like to play another game. but there's a catch.

Inuyasha: You wanna play a game, Kakashi?

Kakashi: yea, what kind of game?

Inuyasha: well tis a game called V.S. It's a fight between: Mickey V.S. Donald V.S. Goofy V.S. Ebisu V.S. Jiraiya V.S. Goofy V.S. Donald V.S. Ebisu V.S. Mickey V.

Kakashi: so what you re saying is that you want me to play a game between: Mickey V.S. Donald V.S. Goofy V.S. Ebisu V.S. Jiraiya V.S. Goofy V.S. Donald V.S. Ebisu V.S. Mickey V.

Inuyasha: Yea, so you wanna play?

Kakashi: Yeah, what s the catch?

Inuyasha: well, the winner gets to post the losers embarrassment on Youtube and the loser has to bathe in Urin. {its actually food coloring but he wont know that}

Kakashi: You re on. [then he left]

Kagome: you re not actually thinking of .

Inuyasha: no it s actually food coloring.

Kagome: awwww . That s the nicest thing you ve ever done.

Inuyasha: I changed my mind.

Kagome s mouth dropped open when he said that.

Inuyasha: Why so shocked? I m the same on and off the set. You know this.

Her mouth is still hanging open. She started to drool.

Inuyasha: you might want to wipe up that drool on the side of your mouth.

She snapped out of it and wiped the drool off of her mouth. She began to pout.

Scene 8: Sakura s Pocky Part 2.

Sasuke: Eeeeeeeek! *screams like a girl*

Naruto: Hahaha...Sasuke is terrified!

Sasuke: I I ll give you anything!

Sakura paused.

Sakura: anything? *blushes* I want a kiss from YOU!

Naruto stopped.

Naruto: Sasuke gets a kiss! I want a kiss! I took the pocky! I snuck them by Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke! I deserve that kiss! It s all mine! Now kiss me! (Naruto puckers up)

Sakura walks toward Naruto still blushing. Then she turned mad red and slammed her head hard onto Naruto s.

Sakura: you stole my pocky and messed up my kiss with Sasuke, YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Sasuke: you made me scream like ad girl and almost kiss Sakura. {which I don t mind by the way}

Kakashi: I got beat up by a little girl that s 13 years younger than me.

Everyone ganged up on Naruto.

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  



	5. Part 5

Scene 9: Wanna Play .AGAIN

After Inuyasha s humiliation, he s back for more humiliation ..

Inuyasha: Shutup!

Anyway, to the story .

Inuyasha steps I nthe room smelling like urin, while kakashi is playing Cruisin World (property of Nintendo) with Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kakashi I want a rematch!

Kakashi pauses the game and comes face to face with Inuyasha.

Kakaski: so your back for more?

Inuyasha: Yea, and im gonna kick your

Miroku: Inuyasha, your favorite dance movies on HBO!

Inuyasha: Take The Lead !

Miroku: Yeah!

Inuyasha: Lets go! I ll get my revenge later!

3 HOURS LATER

Kakashi was talking to Kikyo when Inuyasha came back to begin his revenge.

Inuyasha: Hey Kakashi! You thought I forgot about the rematch?

Kakashi: I didn t really care. You re going to lose anyway.

Inuyasha: How about DDR?

Kakashi: {hmm .a dance game; it will give me a chance to release my inner crump} I accept but before we battle, what s the catch?

Inuyasha: If I win I get your UVERworld collection. If you win-

Kakashi: Your entire dance collection.

Inuyasha: You re on.  
They began to dance to the song Under The Sky (Ryu remix)

Kakashi: {PERFECT!}  
{OK!}  
{GREAT!}  
{MARRY ME!}  
{AWESOME!}  
{GREAT1}  
{MARRY ME1}  
{PERFECT!}  
{PERFECT!}  
{PERFECT!}  
Inuyasha: {OK!}  
{MISS}  
{MISS}  
{GREAT!}  
{AWESOME1}  
{MISS!}  
{MISS}  
{PERFECT!}  
{MISS}  
{GREAT!}  
{GREAT!}

Announcer Dude: And Kakashi Wins!

Kakashi: Your dance collection please!

Announcer Dude: And now a message from Gaara!

Gaara: Its there .Inside you That spirit ..RISING (Background Music: Naruto Opening Ten) UNLEASH IT! UNLEASH YOUR INNER EMO! THEN JOIN MY EMO DDR CLAN! AND RELEASE THE FUNK!

Scene 10: Kikyo s Behind the Scene Crush

Temari: Okay, so Kikyo, right?

Kikyo: Yeah.

Temari: Do you actually have feelings for Inuyasha?

Sango: I ve always wanted to know that, Cause in the show you guys like each other but outside of the show

Kikyo: well on the screen, it s what you see. Off screen on the other hand is totally different.

Kagome: so you don t like him off of the set?

Kikyo: No, he s like my best friend.

Kagome: {Muahaha he s all mine!} Oh okay.

Girls: ooooooooooooooo .

Sakura: well who do you like?

Kikyo: *totally ignoring Sakura* I mean it s really awkward liking my best friend. Especially when he s like family.

Sango: so who do you like?

Sakura: HEY I JUST ASKED HER THAT!

Kikyo: *still ignoring Sakura* Can you guess?

Kagome: Is it anyone from InuYasha?

Kikyo: Nope.

Sakura: Is it anyone here?

Kagura: Is it Guy?

Kikyo: OMG! No!

Guy: *In the background* I thought I was hot and sexy.

Sakura: Who is it? Sasuke?

Kagura: Ichigo?

Hinata: Neji, Bunchichi, Hagi, Light, Asuma, Goku?

Kikyo: No, no, no, no, no, no, no .

Sakura: Is it Gaara!

Kagome: *ignoring Sakura* Who is it?

Sakura: Is it Gaara!

Kikyo: Come on guys it s so obvious. *still ignoring Sakura*

Sakura: Is anybody listening to me!

Kagura: Did somebody say something?

Kikyo and Temari: I didn t hear anything.

Temari: Anyway, is it Kakashi?

Kikyo: *blushes wildly* Yea.

Kakashi happens to walk in right after she said that.

Kakashi: Who likes Kakashi?

Kagome: KIKYO!

Kikyo: HOW COULD YOU! *face completely reddens*

Kakashi: You like me? (I think he s smiling)

Kikyo: well .uhh ..i ..uhh ..well you see *blushing uncontrollably*

He leans on the table that she s sitting at.

Kakashi: Do you?

Kikyo: Uhhhhhh ..Well I -

Girls: Spit it out already!

Sakura: Kakashi Sensei are you flirting?

Kakashi: *completely ignores Sakura* Are you going to answer?

Kikyo: Yea. I do.

Kakashi: *lifts her chin* How about Saturday?

Kikyo: O-Okay. *he leaves the room*

TBC . 


	6. Part 6

Scene 11: Get Out of My Face!

Ren was outside singing a happy tune until she noticed Gaara, not far from her, leaning against a fence.

Ren: Hey Gaara!

Gaara: What's up? *looks up"

Ren: You know the dance at the end of vacation, right?

Gaara: Yea.

Ren: Umm….*shifts back and forth* Can I go with you?

Gaara: One: Stop shifiting. Two: Do you enjoy the funk? (got this from youtube vid)

Ren stopped shifting back and forth and thought about it for a moment.

Ren: Well…*shifts again* It's not my favorite subject but…I do like it! *smiles*

Gaara: That answer doesn't satisfy me. You're shifting again.

Ren: But I said that I liked it.

Gaara: But you said it wasn't your favorite. Now get out of my face.

Ren: But Gaara I –

Gaara: I said get out of my face!

Ren: But…

Out of nowhere, Mickey Mouse comes into the picture.

Mickey: You shouldn't speak to a girl like that. You must have a heart or become a heartless.

Gaara: I will tell you the same thing I told her. GET…OUT…OF…MY…FACE!

Mickey: Unlike you I have a heart. So I will not get out of your face!

Gaara: I'll kill both of you if you don't just get the heck out of my face.

Ren: But Gaara….PLEASE!

Gaara: GET OUT OF MY FACE! You are not friends of the funk!

Ren ran away crying….

Mickey: You're a jerk and you'll pay! *vanishes into thin air*

Gaara: Funk haters.

Gaara walked off and went to the corner store.

Scene 12: The Date

Kikyo: So where are we going tonight?

Kakashi: Let's start with the carnival. Unless you don't want –

Kikyo: No, let's go. *smiling*

Kakashi took her by the arm and led her down the street to the carnival. Bright lights were flashing around them from everywhere. The night was beautiful. They played carnival games and rode carnival rides.

Carnival Man: Hey young lady over there to the left! Step right up and play this game and maybe you'll get something that's left.

Kikyo looked at Kakashi who nodded his approval.

Kakashi: Go. *his eyes smiled*

Kikyo almost skipped to the booth.

Carnival Man: All you have to do is aim these tennis balls at the little stuffed Barney dolls and you get a prize.

Kikyo: Okay. *She grabbed the balls from his hands*

Immediately she began to focus on the targets. Kakashi leaned against the counter, with hands in pocket, and watched her. He watched the way her eyes focused on the target and nothing else. He watched how she crouched down ever so slightly and relaxed her body. He watched her bit her lip lightly. He was falling for her and he liked it. Kikyo knocked all of the targets down at the same time and let out a yelp of excitement.

Kakashi: That was perfect!

The carnival man gave her a stuffed Domo doll.

Kakashi: Let me hold that for you. *he was secretly excited about Domo dolls*

Kikyo: Oh thank you.

They walked together away from the rustle and bustle of the carnival. They laughed and talked about life. Nothing personal.

Kakashi: There's one more place I have in mind.

Kikyo: Where?

Kakashi: You'll see.

He took her hand and led her to the bottom of ta bridge where a little boat sat quietly floating on the water. A kindly old man was standing in the boat to steer it. It had a few lantern's on it and a big plate of steaming hibachi chicken and rice.

Kikyo: Oh. *she was completely surprised* It's beautiful.

Kakashi: Pretty extravagant for a first date, huh?

Kikyo: No, It's pefect.

Kakashi: Good. Ladies first?

Kakashi helped her onto the boat and then followed after her. They rode silently in the night.

TBC…


	7. Part 7

**Yesh. I am back again with the next part of the story. Tell me what you think please. **

Naruto and InuYasha Newsboys Drama

Pt. 7

* * *

Scene 13: "Party Preparations"

Vacation is finally coming to a close and as always, a big party is thrown to finish it all off. Everyone is excited about the party but sad about going back to work, except for Rock Lee. He loves to work.

Rock Lee: Yea! Working is fun!

Anyway, back to the story…

Kagome: Hey Sakura!

Sakura: Hey! {Finally, someone notices me!}

Kagome: We should like, totally coordinate this party together.

Sakura: Really? *eyes grow freakishly big*

Kagome: Yea, really.

Temari: No! Uh. Uh. You two are not doing everything. Because you guys have HORRIBLE decorating skills.

Ten Ten: Mhmm… *Rolls her neck.* You should let us take over that department.

Temari: Mhmm…

Kagome: Um, sure…

And now to the other side of the room.

Ren: Hey Gaara?

Gaara: If this is about the party, the answer is no.

Ren: No, it's not about the party, even though I still want to go with you. It's about our differences.

Gaara: You mean, me loving the funk and the funk being ONE of your favorites.

Ren: Yes, I know. But, shouldn't you be happy with the fact that _I love_ the funk even though it isn't my first musical love?

Gaara: It should be your first. I don't date girls or even go out with girls who don't have the funk as their first.

Ren: She's not going to be perfect, Gaara. Have you ever dated anyone?

Gaara: Umm…No. *his voice breaks and he sniffs* Leave me be, Ren. *he hides himself in a corner covered in sand*

Ren: Oh! I'm sorry! Did I push your button? Do you want a hug?

Gaara: No! Abandon me in my time of need! Let me stay in my emo corner!

Ren: No! You need a hug! I didn't mean to push a button.

Gaara: Go away!

Ren: But Gaara!

Gaara: Go away!

Ren: But-

Gaara: Go away!

Ren: NO! I'm not going to leave you in your time of need, you spoiled little brat! Get out of your emo corner and except my friendly hug! *spreads her arms open*

Sango: Wow, did Ren actually snap off?

Sesshomaru: Never thought that would happen.

Gaara: I'll pick you up at seven. *he lets her hug him*

Ren: Really! Oh thank you, Gaara! Thank you!

Gaara: Your need to show affection disturbs me.

Ren: *she giggled* And your need to be tough amuses me.

Gaara: I'm never gonna let you hug me again.

* * *

Sakura: OH MY GOSH! I just got rejected by Light, L, and the cast of Sailor Moon.

Kagome: What! How could you let them reject you!

Sakura: I don't know what I did wrong. All I did was say my name and –

Kagome: You said you name? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY YOUR NAME!

Sakura: I just got caught up in the moment! I forgot how lame they think I am!

Kikyo: Don't worry about it guys. I'll get them back on the list for you.

5 MINUTES LATER

Kikyo: Told you I'd get them back on the list. *twirling the phone cord*

Sakura: How'd you do it?

Kikyo: They may think my character sucks but I'm still on the list of cool. Use the cool that you have.

Sakura: Oh ok! I'll try it! *skips away happily*

Kikyo: Wait! Sakura! *she's already gone* Oh well.

Kagome: Ok so are we good! *Kikyo nods* GOOD! THIS PARTY'S STILL ON AND IT'S GONNA BE HOT! TEMARI! TEN TEN! HOW'S THOSE DECORATIONS? THEY BETTER BE FINISHED!

InuYasha: She's even more demanding as a boss.

Sango: Yea.


	8. Part Last

**Its the last chapter. I know its really short but it felt like an ending. **

NARUTO AND INUYASHA NEWSBOYS DRAMA

PART. LAST

Scene: The end of vacation as we know it.

This is the last day of vacation and everyone is sad to go back but psyched about the party.

Guy: Aww man why you got to remind us!

* * *

Misa: So are you going to that party Kikyo called us about.

Light: I'm thinking about it. I might show up.

Misa: I heard L was going.

Light: Hmm….?

* * *

Kagome is running back and forth through the party that's being held at a huge park.

Kagome: I want to make sure this party is perfect! *she said to her self* Is everything finally set up? Are there any malfunctions?

Ten Ten: I don't see how that girl can run those stilettos.

The others shake there heads.

Sakura: Everything's fine and in place, Kagome! *she shot her arm into the air and then tripped over a cord causing the stage lights to go out.* OH IM SO SORRY!

Kagome: Sakura you IDIOT! RECONNECT THE CORDS….NOW!

Sakura: Yes ma'am. *she clumsily got off of the floor.*

Kagura: Attitude much. *she whispered*

* * *

That night the park was packed with party guests. They had a drink stand that was fully running, a food stand that had to order more food, and a bull ride machine. Everyone was having a great time.

Miroku, Jiraiya, and some other guys were looking and laughing at pictures.

Songa: What are you guys looking at? *she said with Kikyo at her side*

Miroku: Sit down and I'll tell you.

Kikyo: I prefer to stand.

Songa: Same here.

Shigure Sohma: Then we won't tell you.

The boys laugh.

Songa: Aww come on!

Orochimaru: You have to sit. *he hissed and his tongue was wiggling.*

Songa: I'll pass. *completely grossed out*

Sailor Moon walked by and noticed what the guys were staring at.

Sailor Moon: You guys are such perverts! You should be ashamed of yourselves! *she grabs the pictures and shows them to the girls.*

Songa: Ugh! You sick perverts! *slaps Miroku out of reflex*

Miroku: Why me?

Kikyo: Lets kick there butt's!

They beat the crap out of the boys.

Kakashi: Isn't she cute when she's angry?

Light: *looks at Kakashi and walks away.*

Jiraiya: AHHH PLUNGER HANDS! PLUNGER HANDS!

Kakashi: *laughs* So cute.

* * *

Haruko Kamio: Haha! Get it lover boy! Yea! *On bull ride completely drunk* WooHoo! Tohru you should try this!

Tohru Honda: Um…I don't know about that. Isn't it kind of dangerous?

Haruko: Haha! Come on! Live a little wont ya?

Tohru: Um…

Yukito: Don't do it. She's a drunken lunatic.

Faye Valentine: I could give it a try.

Haruko: Now that's the spirit! *she flew off of the machine and hit the ground laughing hysterically*

Spike: Heh. Chicks.

**5 Rounds later….**

Faye: Yea! This Rocks!

Jiraiya: Yeaheheeeeeaaaaaaaaa! Work it! Work it! Work it!

Kakashi: You know this is very educational.

Inuyasha: What's the educational part?

Kakashi: That's the point.

* * *

Kagome gets on the stage.

Kagome: Alright everyone! *everyone quiets* Is anybody having a good time? *crowd cheers* Well alrighty then! Let's dance the night away! *crowd cheers again and live band plays followed by the Vocaloids*

Kagome gets off of the stage and Inuyasha meets were with two glasses of wine.

Inuyasha: Before we dance…lets make a toast to the end of a wonderful vacation.

Kagome: Ok *she grabs a glass and they make a toast.*

Miroku: I enjoyed hanging out with you Sango.

Sango: Surprisingly, I enjoyed hanging out with you too. *smiling*

Miroku plants one on her.

Sango: Ugh! *she blushed, slapped him, and stomped away.*

Inuyasha: Wait. Why do I have a leash on my neck?

Kagome: Sit boy. *evil smile*

InuYasha: That only works on screen silly.

Kagome: Crap!

* * *

A/N: THE END!


End file.
